Silver Unleashed
by Shadehedgie77
Summary: Hundreds of years in the future, Dark Gaia is prematurely revived due to Iblis' residual energy entering the Earth. Silver stumbles upon Chip's bracelet, formerly in Professor Pickle's University in the ruined West Crisis City but falls ill due to the artifact's effects and the latent Dark Gaia energy within.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hey guys this is my first time on Fanfiction and I'm honestly a terrible writer. But I did write this story about Silver because I had a crazy idea about Sonic Unleashed in the future with Silver and it turned into a story. So yea here's the first chapter.

From 2014 I guessed that Sonic would live another 52 years (so he'd be like 75? idk guys) making that add to the year 2066. Now Silver lives about 200 years in the future, so I added 200 years plus another 4 because my story takes place 4 years after the destruction of Iblis, which equals 2270. Then I calculated the difference from 2270 to 2008 and I got 262 meaning that Dark Gaia and Chip have only been asleep 262 years. Going back to Iblis, he would have been released in the same year Sonic died meaning Iblis was sealed away in Blaze in 2266 and 4 years later, in 2270 is when Silver Unleashed takes place.

Holy shit I really hope that makes sense. It took me awhile to make this work out ajhljksanglkjdbnglkabg

HOPE U ENJOY IT.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Reawakening-<p>

The sun was high in the middle of the sky, beating down on the young white hedgehog, Silver, who was flying around West Crisis City. To him, seeing all this destruction was normal, but back where he now lived, East Crisis City, it was being rebuilt and it looked almost brand new. Silver liked East Crisis City, but it was too full of people all busy with building back the city and starting up a normal society once again. Silver just liked to get away from that every once and awhile by coming to West Crisis City and looking for things that could be put in the library back in the East.

At the library he had made friends with the professor in charge of rebuilding it, and whatever he found in West Crisis City, he brought back for the professor to examine and put into the library. Silver didn't think of it as contributing since everyone else was mostly working on construction while he was doing errands for a professor. The work he did kept him busy but he never stopped thinking about Blaze and he wanted her to be here to see how their sacrifices had turned into giving people the chance to live normal lives.

Silver lowered his eyes at the thought of Blaze giving her soul up to house the Flames of Disaster. The image of her disappearing entered his mind and he shook his head as an attempt to remove the thought.

"I can't think about that now…" He muttered to himself, as he lowered himself onto a destroyed road. He brought his gaze upwards and scanned the area when he caught a glimpse of something. It was a semi-destroyed sign and he could only make out the last word.

"College huh…?" he stated. "Colleges have lots of books and important papers."

He decided to look around and see if there was anything salvageable to bring back to the professor. He walked inside the somewhat crooked building and began the search for books, papers or some artifacts. Unfortunately the whole lower levels of building were totaled from the flames and lava, but Silver continued upwards hoping there might still be something left of this college.

As he reached about the 6th floor he found papers scattered about, as well as books and ruble. However, when he went to pick up the books, their writings were completely illegible and the papers would fall apart. He sighed in annoyance and continued up the building. On the 8th floor he found a curious looking room sign. It read '_School Research Laboratory.'_.

"School laboratory? That's got to have books in it." Silver said, as he pushed the door open. He walked into the room to find that it was probably the only one in pretty good condition. Looking around he saw a lot of book shelves containing many books, papers scattered around the floor, and a few artifacts hanging from the walls.

"This is like a goldmine of knowledge. If only the professor could see this." Silver mused, walking up to one of the bookshelves and pulling a few books off. He sat down and opened them, leafing through the pages and scanning through the words. Some were about archeology, oceanography, astronomy, and many more subjects that Silver had only heard about.

"Man this must have been some sort of Ivy League College. These books are way past my understanding." Silver muttered picking up a book on Geography.

He stayed there for hours just scanning through the books debating on which ones were good enough to bring back to the professor. Most of them were in really good condition, and they were all ones the professor would love to read through. He had practically emptied all the shelves when he came across a journal and small cracked glass box holding a bracelet inside. Silver grabbed the two off the shelf and sat down opening up the journal. On the inside cover there was a neatly signed name: _Professor Pickle_. Silver scrunched his face up in confusion.

"Professor Pickle? That's a weird name." Silver stated before turning to the first page. Sure the name this guy wrote was neat but his notes were completely scattered about, smudged, and faded. Silver squinted his eyes in an attempt to make out some of the wording but it was hopeless. The only one who could possibly make sense of this was the professor who wrote his notes the same way. However, Silver still continued to try and read some of the entries. One caught his eye that was titled '_The Broken Planet_'. His curiosity rose as he looked down the page to try and decipher what it said. Unfortunately the only thing he was able to make out was the very end, which was a few pages later within that particular journal entry. It read, '_the destruction has ceased and the planet is now whole once again. The beast has been put to rest and shall not devastate this world for quite some time. I am glad all is well once again_.'

"Hmm…the Beast has been put to rest? I wonder what that means. It couldn't be Iblis since he's within Blaze…" He trailed off at the thought of Blaze coming back into his mind.

He shook his head and closed the journal quickly, then placing it with the other books in the already large pile. He turned his attention over to the glass box and picked it up. He unlocked the latch that was holding the small box closed and removed the cover, gently placing it on the ground next to him. He took the bracelet out of the box and set the box down next to the cover.

The bracelet was a silver band with a greenish orb on the top. Silver turned it around and looked at it through different angles but there was nothing else on it other than the green orb.

"Hmm, I wonder what it was doing with this Pickle guy's journal? It doesn't look very significant." Silver questioned, as he removed his left glove and slipped the bracelet onto his wrist. "I guess I should bring it back to the professor since he likes artifacts no matter what they are."

Silver slipped his glove back on and just left the bracelet on his wrist for carrying convenience since the large pile of books was going to take a bit of effort to carry. He brought himself up into a standing position and turned towards the bookshelves once again. There were still tons of books left and with the pile Silver had already managed to make he decided that what he had should be enough for the present time. The professor would probably tell him to go back and collect the rest of the books later once he saw how many there were in such good conditions.

With that, Silver picked up some of the books in his arms, and lifted the rest with this telekinesis, and walked out of the Research Lab. He walked to the nearest window and leapt out, catching himself with his telekinesis and started making his way back to East Crisis City.

As he flew, the sun inched closer and closer to the horizon and a strange silence followed along with it. With the coming night, everything seemed to slow down, and completely stop making Silver uneasy. He started to fly faster as the sun disappeared below the horizon, leaving everything around him in complete silence. It stayed silent for only a short time when out of nowhere, a large quake started to shake the city. Silver jumped in shock from the sudden earthquake and flew faster to make it back to East Crisis City. However, he didn't travel very far. The bracelet on his wrist suddenly tightened, and he could feel sharp needle like objects penetrate into his wrist. This caused a large surge of pain to travel throughout his body. He shouted in agony as he grabbed his wrist, losing the concentration he had on keeping the books afloat and letting them fall to the ground below. The pain from his wrist increased immensely as the orb's color turned into a dark purple, and a misty aura surrounded it. Silver's grip on his wrist began to loosen, and he started to lose the concentration he had on holding his own body in the air, and began to fall towards the ground. Another wave of pain surged through his body, knocking him unconscious just before he crashed into the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Ayy here's the second chapter of Silver Unleashed. If you guys are confused about anything that's happening just let me know and I'll explain it. Yaa so enjoyyy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Temple<p>

Silver woke up to a splitting headache and the sun shining in his face. He groaned slightly as he brought a hand up to his eyes, blocking out the sun's extremely vibrant rays.

'_What happened to me?_' Silver thought as he gazed at the back of his hand. His eyes then fell upon the bracelet around his wrist, and he sat up straight.

'_That's right, this stupid thing dug into my wrist and caused me to black out_.' Silver thought, bringing his right hand up and taking off his glove. He then grabbed the bracelet and tried pulling it loose, but for some reason it wouldn't budge. Slightly agitated he tried pulling harder but the bracelet was cemented to his wrist.

"What the?" Silver muttered as he continued to tug at it. "Why won't this thing come off!?"

Feeling a pang of worry, he tried using his telekinesis to remove the bracelet but it only made his wrist start to ache. He shook his wrist in pain and just glared at the bracelet for a few minutes in defeat.

"I'll ask the professor to see if he can figure out how to take this thing off." Silver grumbled as he picked himself up into a standing position. "I better recollect the books and head back to East Crisis City."

He turned to start picking up the scattered books when he was met with the mouth of a cave.

'_I don't remember any cave being in Crisis City…?_' Silver thought in surprise. '_Well it could have been here the whole time but was too close to the lava to notice_.'

Silver glanced down to where he was standing, which used to be flowing lava from Iblis but had long since hardened. The flow in which it used to travel headed straight into the mouth of the cave and disappeared into the darkness. Silver felt his curiosity start to pull him towards the cave, but he stopped himself.

"I'll come back here later once I've dropped the books off at the library." Silver said, interrupting his curiosity. He turned away from the cave and gathered up all the books he dropped before taking off into the sky and heading back towards East Crisis City.

* * *

><p>The flight back wasn't much of a long one, and he touched down by the library about 20 minutes after leaving West Crisis City that morning. He walked up to the doors of the library and turned the knob using his telekinesis, pushing the door open, and entering into the library. There weren't many people inside the library other than the professor and some of the construction team that was assigned to this building.<p>

"Professor? Where are you?" Silver called as he shut the door behind him with his foot. "I brought a lot of books back today!"

The professor, hearing the words 'a lot of books', peaked his head out from the upper level of the library.

"How many is a lot?" He asked before he actually saw how many were floating around Silver's head as well as the pile he was struggling to carry in his hands. "Good god son where did you find that gold mine of knowledge!?"

The professor hurried down to the lower level of the library and ran up to Silver with excitement. He snatched one of the books that was floating in the air and read the title.

"The study of Astronomy?" The professor read out loud, a smile curling at the ends of his lips. "Are all the books you gathered on science? We've been lacking greatly in that field!"

"Yes, most of them are books on scientific research. Although there was this-"

"Scientific research, oh brilliant! I'll put these on the shelves right away." The professor stated, cutting Silver off. He started grabbing books out of the air and scurrying off around the library to place the books on their respective shelves. Silver sighed slightly and decided to hold onto Pickle's journal until the professor was done running around the library. While he waited, Silver tried to remove the bracelet once more but sadly had no success. He sighed in defeat and waited for the professor.

Minutes later the professor came back over to Silver.

"Are there any books left?" The professor asked, stopping in front of Silver.

"No, you got them all. But there is this journal I wanted to talk to you about." Silver said, standing up and holding the journal out to the professor. He took the journal and opened it up, seeing the messy and scattered writing.

"Oh my. This is quite messy. Did you find this in the same place as the other books?" The professor asked, flipping through the pages.

"Yeah, it was hidden behind some of the books along with this." Silver held out his left hand and pointed to the bracelet on his wrist.

"Hmm, could I see the bracelet?" the professor asked.

"If you can get it off. I've tried to take this thing off but it's glued to my wrist." Silver replied, taking off his glove and trying to pull at it again. The professor closed the journal and stopped Silver from pulling at the bracelet. He took Silver's wrist and looked at the bracelet.

"Curious…this looks like a normal bracelet. I'm confused as to why it won't come off." The professor muttered. Silver shrugged.

"Maybe there are some clues in the journal that could explain this bracelet." Silver suggested, putting his glove back on. The professor opened the journal back up and nodded slowly.

"Possibly but it will take me awhile to make sense of these scattered notes. I suggest you go back home and rest while I figure this out." The professor said.

"I have something I want to do back in West Crisis City. I'll rest later." Silver replied, thinking back to the cave he woke up next to earlier.

"Very well. I'll get straight to work then. Good luck with whatever you're planning to do…" The professor said, turning away from Silver and heading to his study. Silver watched the professor disappear into his study before he left the library. With the curiosity of exploring the cave clear in his mind, he took off to head back to West Crisis City, not bothering to stop for any sort of breakfast.

* * *

><p>Silver crossed the obvious border into West Crisis City, and began his search for where he had found the cave earlier that day. However, due to his hastiness in leaving to get to the library, he forgot to mark exactly where it was. Grumbling slightly at his stupidity, he began to look for the college where he found the books and would backtrack from there.<p>

It took him long enough to find the college and even longer to find the exact path he took to get back to East Crisis City the previous night. The time spent looking for the cave took the whole morning and a great amount of the afternoon. At this point Silver was willing to call it a day and head back to East Crisis City to rest. He had been out since the previous morning. He began to head back to East Crisis City, feeling a little disappointed that he wasn't able to find the cave.

As he made his way back he watched the ground, when he noticed that there was a slightly distinct side flow of lava that went under some toppled buildings.

'_Could that be the cave?_' Silver thought, lowering himself towards the ground. He touched down on the hardened lava to find the small side flow led right into the cave he had been searching for all day. Relieved and slightly annoyed, he took no time and walked into the cave's entrance. Using his powers, he lit his way, albeit very poorly, and continued through the winding cave.

"Jeez, I thought this was a cave, not a tunnel." Silver muttered, making another turn. Realization hit him when he thought back to the hardened flow of lava.

"Of course it's a tunnel…" He whispered, slapping his forehead gently. "Should have thought of that before deciding to come in here."

A few more minutes passed of slowly walking through the dark, and Silver was getting even more annoyed. He was about to turn around when a faint green glow of light shimmered at the end of the tunnel. Silver moved a little quicker, wanting to know where his journey through this tunnel had taken him. Once he turned another sharp corner of the tunnel, the tunnel's exit was in sight. However, it did not look like the outside world, but looked more like…a cave.

"Are you kidding me?" Silver exclaimed, as he got closer to the end. "A cave at the end of all…this…?"

Silver walked into what he thought was a cave but instead saw the inside of a wonderfully preserved temple. The hardened lava flow went off to the sides of the temple where extremely tall pillars stood holding giant green gems emitting the green light he saw. They stood in a row on each side, all leading up the end of the temple where a singular pedestal stood in the center of what looked to be a shrine. Silver's curiosity and awe got the better of him as he moved toward the pedestal. He walked right up in front of it, and looked down to see that there was nothing there, other than a small hole.

"I guess whatever went here was stolen a long time ago." Silver muttered. "Kinda a let down."

He took a step back and looked upwards to find himself looking a large sculpture up on the wall. He whistled slightly, looking over the whole thing.

'_Some work…_' He thought, as he lifted himself to be level with the design. It looked like some sort of energy spouting from the creature in the middle, and went outwards to the corners of the sculpture. Silver reached out his left hand to follow the streaks, when the bracelet upon his wrist started to glow. That in turn, caused the sculpture to glow, making Silver jump back in surprise. He immediately looked down at the bracelet to see it was still glowing a bright green.

"How did-" He was cut off by the bracelet becoming a cloudy dark purple, along with a familiar pain. It surged from his wrist throughout his whole body, causing him to falter. He grabbed his wrist and clenched his teeth in pain, praying that the pain would stop.

"W-why is this happening again!?" Silver exclaimed. "What is wrong with this bracelet-"

WHAM!

Silver was knocked to the ground by a small object ramming into his head. He landed hard on his back and rolled to his side, groaning in pain.

"What was…?" He mumbled, slowly getting up into a wobbly kneeling position. His eyes fell upon a small, pink, creature lying on the floor unconscious.

"Oh shoot…" Silver stumbled over to the creature, making the pain throughout his body worse. He tripped slightly and collapsed onto his hands and knees next to the creature. With his right hand, he started to poke the thing hoping that it might get up.

"H-hey, are you ok?" Silver asked, his words somewhat slurring together. The creature did not budge.

"Hey! W-wake up…" Silver grumbled, shaking the creature's shoulder. "C'mon little guy…"

"Mm, I'll take all those dumplings…" The creature muttered. Silver scrunched up his face at the odd sentence.

"Dumplings…? Why does this g-guy want dumplings…?" Silver questioned, as he shook the creature harder. "No time for food pal…you gotta wake up…"

"Dumplings…and…wha…?" The creature's eyes began to flutter open. Silver sighed in relief, knowing the creature was going to be ok. The creature was still for a moment before its eyes shot open and he shot into the air. Silver jumped in shock as the creature bolted past his face and into the air.

"Where am I? When am I?" The creature exclaimed, zipping around. He then whipped his head around to Silver who was watching. The creature flew down to Silver and stopped immediately in front of his face.

"Who are you? And when am I?" The creature demanded, flying closer to Silver's face causing him to tip back and fall on his head.

"Oof! Whoa, whoa! S-slow down!" Silver exclaimed, waving his hands causing shots of pain to shoot through his body. He cringed but tried to ignore it as he pushed himself up.

"I-I'm Silver the Hedgehog. And…did you ask when?" Silver asked, feeling a bit confused.

"Yes I did!" The creature replied loudly.

"Erm…2270…" Silver answered, putting his ears back slightly from the creature's loud voice.

"2270…" The creature repeated before his voice trialed off. His eyes widened and looked Silver dead in the eyes.

"This can't be right! It's too early for me to be back!" He exclaimed. Silver watched in complete confusion not knowing how to answer the creature.

"Someone must have given a huge amount of energy to…oh no…" The creature rambled on.

"Uh…are you…you all right?" Silver asked, feeling the pain beginning to weaken his train of thought. The creature looked at Silver and smiled.

"I'll be fine! I just have a lot to do but that doesn't matter right this moment!" The creature said, very loudly. Silver cringed at his loud voice but nodded.

"I see…" Silver muttered. "So uh…who are you?"

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. Sorry about that. My name's Chip, or Light Gaia, but I prefer Chip! So you can call me Chip!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- So ya here's chapter 3. Enjoyyyy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Escape<p>

"Chip…" Silver repeated. "…Wait Light Gaia…?"

"Yeah! I'm Light Gaia. I'm tasked with saving the Earth from Dark Gaia." Chip replied.

"What the heck is a Dark Gaia…?" Silver asked in confusion.

"Well he's-" Chip started before his eyes moved down to Silver's wrist to see his bracelet…tainted purple. His expression quickly changed from happy to shock and worry.

"Hey…are you…ok?" Silver asked, starting to feel dizzy.

"That's…how did it get Dark Gaia…?" Chip muttered quietly to himself. Silver lowered his brows in confusion.

"Um…what's wrong?" Silver asked again. Chip shook his head and looked back at Silver.

"I'll explain it later. We need to get out of here." Chip said, now with a tone of seriousness. He flew behind and pushed on Silver's back trying to force him up.

"What's the sudden urgency? What's, ow, going on?" Silver asked, grasping his wrist again.

"Later. We need to get out of here." Chip urged, as he pushed Silver.

"All right, I'm…getting up." Silver muttered as he stumbled into a standing position. Pain shot through his whole body as he got up, making him buckle over.

"Come on Silver!" Chip said, sounding more urgent.

"I-I'm trying…" Silver replied, pushing himself back up again. He tried to ignore the pain as best he could. He moved forward to the Temple's entrance with Chip pushing him forward.

They both began the walk back through the tunnel to West Crisis City, with Chip using his Light Gaia energy so they could see where they were going. Progress was slower than when Silver first came in due to the ever-present dizziness and pain, supposedly from the bracelet around his wrist. Silver tried to ask Chip what was going on, but Chip was rather serious about getting out of the tunnel to somewhere safe. Silver decided not to question it, and kept moving despite how difficult it was to take a simple step forward. It took quite the long time to exit the cave but when they did the two were met with not just West Crisis City.

Silver stumbled out of the tunnel and collapsed onto his knees, feeling dizzier than before. His vision began to spin, and the pain pounded through his body. He looked up to be met by multiple dark purple and red creatures scattered all over. His eyes widened when he made out the red parts as lava and fire…lava and fire.

"Iblis…" Silver whispered in awe.

"The nightmares…what happened to them?" Chip questioned in shock seeing the flames incorporated into their dark bodies. He turned towards Silver who looked just as shocked as Chip.

"Silver we need to get somewhere safe! Do you know someplace we could go?" Chip asked urgently. Silver, stuck in a trance, did not reply. He only stared at the nightmares.

"Silver! Snap out of it!" Chip shouted. Silver shook his head slightly, and turned to Chip.

"What…? Oh man…" Silver's vision was progressively getting worse as he now saw multiple Chips spinning slowly across his eyes. He shut them tightly and groaned as a headache began to pound within his head.

"Silver we need somewhere safe now!" Chip shouted, as nightmares started to slowly make their way towards the two of them.

"East Crisis City…that's…wh-where I live…th-there are others there…lots of others…" Silver managed to reply, not opening his eyes.

"East Crisis City…so where are we?" Chip pressured, backing up slightly as the nightmares began to close them off.

"West…Crisis City…" Silver mumbled, grabbing his head in pain.

"West?" Chip started.

"Just…go the opposite direction from...the setting sun." Silver hissed.

"Well that's helpful, since the sun has already set!" Chip exclaimed sarcastically.

"Not…not so loud…" Silver grumbled, cracking one of his eyes open. Everything was spinning passed by him at top speed. He immediately closed his eye and groaned, the dizziness getting worse.

"I can't…help you." Silver mumbled apologetically. Chip made an annoyed sound just as a nightmare wrapped its arm around Chip's small leg. Chip yelped slightly as the nightmare tried to pull him away from Silver.

"Let go of me!" Chip shouted, fear present in his tone.

"Chip? What's going on…? Where are you?!" Silver exclaimed, turning his head in different directions.

"CHAOS LIGHT!" Chip chanted, causing a huge orb of light to blast from his hands. The nightmare hissed as the light reached its arm, causing its dark skin to burn. The rest of the nightmares backed away from the blast, hissing and growling at the pure light energy. As the light dissipated, Chip turned back to Silver who looked completely lost and very weak.

'_This isn't going to work!_' Chip thought as he flew back over to Silver's side.

"Silver we need to get to East Crisis City. I need you to try to think exactly where it is." Chip urged. Silver nodded in reply and tried to think despite his horrible headache.

"Why do I need to-"

"I'm going to warp us out of here and I need an exact location. If you can't direct me there, I'll just have to get the location from your memory." Chip explained.

"You can do that-"

"Silver think!" Chip exclaimed, interrupting Silver again. "I don't have much energy left and if I use another blast we'll be stuck here."

"All right…all right I'm thinking…" Silver muttered. Chip turned to see the nightmares were still thrown off from the light blast, however a few of them were beginning to shake off the effects. They hissed in anger and frustration as they started to advance on Chip and Silver again, this time with a little more aggression.

Silver thought desperately, trying to get a clear picture of the library in East Crisis City, since that was the clearest place in his memory. He thought of the many bookshelves stacked with books and papers, the upper circular level of the library still being rebuilt, the professor's office around the corner once you walked inside the building. He slowly brought his thoughts together to make the image of the library.

"Chip, I think I got it." Silver said, putting both hands on his temples trying to keep that image in his mind. Chip immediately turned back to Silver and placed one of his small hands on Silver's forehead.

"Keep that image as clear as possible!" Chip exclaimed, glancing back to see the rest of the nightmares in the area sprinting toward the two. Chip yelped slightly before focusing on Silver's thoughts.

"CHAOS LIGHT!" Chip chanted once again, causing another orb of light to encircle the two. The orb grew big for a few seconds before closing in on the two of them and disappearing out of sight just as the nightmares made a leap to attack.

Traveling through what Chip called Chaos Light felt extremely similar to Chaos Control but the ride was far bumpier due to Chip only being able to use his energy in bursts. With the pounding headache, aching body and dizziness plaguing Silver, the ride caused him to feel overly nauseous. The nauseous feeling forced his mind to drift away from the clear image of the library, resulting in the ride becoming even bumpier than before.

"Silver! You need to focus!" Chip shouted, trying to concentrate on bringing the image back into Silver's mind. Silver nodded slowly as he attempted to ignore the multiple feelings coursing through his body, and focused on the image of the library.

* * *

><p>The professor walked outside the doors of the library and stood on the top steps, his gaze towards the sky. He was considerably worried that Silver hadn't come back after about an hour, which was the time he estimated he would be done making sense of Pickle's notes. He crossed his arms and sighed. He hoped that Silver hadn't gotten into any sort of trouble since he, for some reason, liked to go to the West and spend a ton of time out there. Silver always brought things back to put in the library but the professor couldn't help but feel worried every time Silver went into West Crisis City.<p>

"Silver, I really hope you haven't gotten yourself into any trouble." The professor muttered slightly, as he sat down on the steps to the library. He sat in silence, letting his mind wander. Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared above him and he quickly brought his gaze upwards to see two figures falling incredibly fast towards the ground. He barely had time to dive out of the way as one of the figures slammed into the ground while the other abruptly stopped before coming in contact with the ground. The professor stood up and ran over to the two of them.

"Are you two all right-" He stopped when he saw one of the two was Silver. "Oh no…"

The other figure quickly flew over to Silver's side and tried waking him up, but Silver had been knocked unconscious by the hard impact.

"He needs help!" Chip exclaimed, turning towards the professor.

"Of course! I'll bring him inside the library. There's a couch he can lie on in my study." The professor said, as he knelt down and picked Silver off of the ground. He leaned Silver's limp body against his own and hauled Silver inside the library with the small creature following.

Once inside, the professor brought Silver into the study and laid him on the couch. The professor checked to see if Silver had broken anything from the impact, and fortunately he was going to be all right. He let out a heavy sigh of relief before turning to look at the small creature that had appeared with Silver.

"Who are you?" The professor asked. "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you from another part of the world?"

The small creature was silent for a moment before looking at the professor.

"My name is Light Gaia, but you can call me Chip. And I've lived here for ages…" Chip said, his sentence trailing off. The professor's eyes widened slightly when he heard the name 'Light Gaia'.

"Light Gaia…" he repeated quietly, his gaze falling to the floor. "Light Gaia…was from Professor Pickle's notes that Silver asked me to make sense of earlier today."

Chip looked a little surprised at the comment.

"Professor Pickle? But he was alive over 200 years ago. How did you possibly find his notes?" Chip asked, his curiosity rising. The professor brought his eyes back up to meet with Chip's.

"Silver found them the previous day while exploring West Crisis City. He found an old college full of many books in fairly good condition and brought them back here. He also found this Professor Pickle's journal and when he brought it back he wanted me to clean up the notes." The professor explained, as he reached over to his desk and grabbed the journal off of it. "I did make sense of it all…but I will explain that later. Right now I want to know what happened to you and Silver. I was worried when he didn't come back after a few hours."

Chip glanced away from the professor to Silver and then down to the floor.

"I only just met him tonight. He awakened me when he brought my bracelet into the Light Gaia Temple. Once I awoke, we introduced each other but that didn't last long when I noticed that Silver was wearing my Gaia bracelet and that it had been tainted with Dark Gaia energy, which shouldn't be possible. I got worried and told Silver we needed to leave so we made our way out of the temple and exited through a long winding tunnel leading out to what you call West Crisis City. The situation was gradually turning worse as Silver started to show signs of pain and dizziness which I can only assume the bracelet was literally injecting Dark Gaia energy into his body causing his healthy condition to deteriorate. I'm guessing that the Dark Gaia energy is still being injected seeing as the bracelet remains dark purple instead of its normal color: green." Chip explained, pointing to the bracelet clamped tightly on Silver's wrist. The professor nodded slowly.

"Yes, earlier this morning Silver tried removing the bracelet but it wouldn't budge…" The professor muttered, bringing a hand to his chin in thought.

"The bracelet probably latched onto his DNA signature and won't let go until this whole ordeal with Dark Gaia is over." Chip guessed.

"Dark Gaia. That name was also mentioned within the text of this journal." The professor added, tapping the journal's cover. "Once you've finished explaining what happened tonight, I want you to tell me everything about Dark Gaia."

"Of course." Chip replied before continuing with his story. "As we exited the long tunnel, Silver was close to passing out the pain and dizziness had increased immensely. That was incredibly unfortunate, because when we exited the cave multiple nightmare creatures were already roaming the city and Silver was unable to navigate us both through the city to get somewhere safe, and I am in no condition to fight back since this planet has so little Light energy. So I asked him to focus on East Crisis City and he chose to focus on the library, hence why we fell on the steps to it. Silver lost concentration on the ride here and we ended up landing outside on the steps. I was able to summon up enough Light energy to get here, which was awfully lucky…"

There was a long silence after Chip had finished telling the professor the story. The professor registered everything Chip had said, and thought it over before looking down at the journal once more.

"All right," The professor said breaking the long silence, "Now tell me everything about the Dark and Light Gaia phenomenon. I gained a bit of knowledge through Professor Pickle's notes but he only told of the story where the famous hero, Sonic, defeated Dark Gaia with the help of you, Light Gaia."

Chip nodded in reply, feeling a pang of sadness at the mention of Sonic.

"Yes…Dark Gaia. It is a large entity that slumbers in the planet's core. I sleep as well and the both of us gain energy over the ages that we are in slumber. When Dark Gaia gains enough energy, he awakens causing the planet to break apart and allowing darkness to flow all across the broken pieces of the planet. When he wakes up, I wake up as well and my job is to put the planet back together and seal Dark Gaia within it, making sure to drain him of his energy so he will sleep for another few eons." Chip explained. "But, the two of us shouldn't even be awake this early! When we were awoken over 200 years ago, that was also early because Doctor Eggman decided to use Dark Gaia for a plot to take over the world. With only about 210 years of sleep, it's impossible for the both of us to have enough energy to awaken but for some reason a great source of energy drained into the planet's core allowing Dark Gaia to wake up prematurely."

"Iblis…" The professor whispered immediately. Chip raised one of his brows as he heard the professor.

"Iblis. I heard Silver say that name earlier when we exited the cave. The nightmares, which are the spread out spawns of Dark Gaia, had lava and flames incorporated into their bodies and Silver called it Iblis." Chip recalled.

"Yes. Iblis, the Flames of Disaster, is what caused our world to become desolate and apocalyptic. He is a fire entity that consumed our planet and ravaged it for 200 years. Iblis was recently stopped by Silver's friend becoming the Iblis Trigger, a vessel to hold the Flames of Disaster. She succeeded, resulting in Iblis's devastation on this world to end. I bet anything that left over energy from Iblis, seeped down into the core of the planet, feeding it to Dark Gaia and allowing the premature return of the two of you." The professor theorized. Chip was silent for a minute as he thought about what the professor just told him. It made perfect sense, allowing Chip to feel a little at ease now that his early return was explained.

"That also explains the fire bits embedded into the creatures you call Nightmares." The professor added. Chip nodded in agreement.

"Yes but this could make taking care of Dark Gaia more difficult since there are two entities at work instead of just one." Chip muttered.

"There must be a way, and you will find it." The professor assured Chip, giving him a small smile. Chip didn't smile back but he certainly felt reassured that all of this was being explained, in a way.

"If I may," The professor started. Chip watched the professor, waiting for him to continue.

"What method do you use for sealing the planet?" he asked.

"Remember the temple I described at the beginning? I need to place all 7 chaos emeralds in the seven temples scattered across the globe, allowing Light energy to come back into the planet and bringing the planet together piece by piece." Chip answered. The professor looked worried after Chip finished what he was saying.

"What's wrong?" Chip asked, seeing the uncertainty in the professor's face.

"Well, there's a problem with your plan. The chaos emeralds have been scattered and lost for years. The only two we know about are the ones Silver has." The professor answered.

"He's only got two?" Chip asked starting to sound worried himself.

"Like I said before, the chaos emeralds have been lost for a long, long time. We haven't had time to create the technology to find them during the Flames of Disaster, and we've only made a scratch on the surface of rebuilding back the world from such destruction." The professor explained. Chip looked down at the floor once again, his feelings of worry returning.

"That means it'll take longer for me to find them since I can't use a lot of my Light Gaia powers to move around to find them." Chip murmured. "And if it takes too long, Dark Gaia might consume the planet!"

The professor walked over to Chip and put his hand up, causing Chip to stop and look up.

"Don't worry about it right now. We'll continue our conversation in the morning when you've rested. I know you've been sleeping for over 200 years but you could use some rest after the events of tonight." The professor suggested, as he retreated back to his desk to put the journal away. Chip nodded slightly.

"I suppose…" He replied, his voice trailing off.

"You can stay here tonight. I'm going to remain here and keep and eye on Silver to make sure he'll be all right. If you'd like I could find a place for you to rest?" The professor offered, sitting down at his desk.

"Thank you, but I can find a spot to rest…" Chip replied. The professor nodded and turned to his desk and started taking a few other books that were piled up beside it and began doing some of his work. Chip flew out of the professor's office and went through the library up the second floor. He went to one of the bookshelves and sat on the very top before lying back and staring through the class ceiling and at the stars in the night sky. Chip remained up there and eventually dozed off while staring at the stars above.

* * *

><p>Silver woke up the next morning, not long after sunrise, feeling very tired but felt much better than he did the previous night. He no longer had a headache, his body had stopped aching, and his vertigo was gone. He was extremely thankful they went away while he was sleeping.<p>

Once he was fully awake, he got up off the couch and looked around to finally notice that he was no longer in West Crisis City but instead in the library back in East Crisis City.

'_Chip successfully brought us to East Crisis City_.' Silver thought to himself as he walked out of the professor's office and into the bottom floor of the library. He brought his gaze upwards as he heard the voices from the construction workers, and the familiar voice of the professor. He was talking to the construction workers again, making sure that they reconstructed the library correctly. Silver shook his head and chuckled before he turned to exit the library but stopped when he saw Chip looking through a book while sitting on the edge of a bookshelf. Silver walked over to the bookshelf and stopped in front of Chip to see that he was looking at a journal the professor wrote a few years ago.

"You're reading one of the professor's journals?" Silver asked.

"Oh! Silver! You're awake." Chip exclaimed, looking up from the journal. "I was just curious about Iblis. The professor and I had a conversation about Iblis and Dark Gaia last night after we were dropped in front of the library."

Silver sighed and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry you had to live through that ever since you were born…The Professor's notes are extremely detailed and thorough." Chip said, his voice downcast and apologetic. Silver brought his gaze back up from the floor and looked at Chip.

"It's not your fault. Besides, we're…slowly moving forward. It'll be all right." Silver replied, sounding a bit distance. "Anyway, you and the professor talked?"

"Yeah." Chip answered, placing the journal aside. "I learned about Iblis and I taught the professor about Dark Gaia, and we both figured something out about the bracelet that's currently latched on your wrist."

Silver brought his arm up slightly, meeting it with his gaze.

"You do?" he asked.

"We can only guess but we think that the bracelet is being affected by Dark Gaia. Usually that bracelet, which has Light Gaian powers, wouldn't be affected but we believe that left over energy from Iblis is being incorporated into Dark Gaia allowing him to move around the usual boundaries that can keep him at bay." Chip explained. Silver just watched Chip in confusion.

"Ok so that explains what exactly?" Silver asked, not seeing where Chip was going.

"It means that Dark Gaia has taken over the bracelet in an attempt to control me since that belonged to me years ago, but it's not on me anymore. The bracelet has latched onto you, locking onto your DNA. It won't come off until Dark Gaia is put to rest. He was trying to control me so he would ravage the planet forever and I wouldn't be able to stop him." Chip said, finishing his explanation. Silver's eyes were wide with shock. He looked down at the bracelet and then back to Chip, doing this a few times.

"So, there's no way to get this off?" Silver asked, gripping the bracelet with his other hand.

"No…there isn't." Chip replied.

"Well…I guess it isn't that bad. It's just stuck." Silver muttered, tugging at the bracelet slightly.

"Actually…there's more to it." Chip added, his voice quiet. Silver shot his head up, and lowered both his brows in worry.

"There's more." Silver said, staring Chip down.

"Yes. Since the bracelet is under the influence of Dark Gaia, at night Dark Gaia can tap into the bracelet fully and inject whoever is wearing it with Dark Gaia energy." Chip continued. Silver looked horrified, and began pulling at the bracelet.

"What does that do!?" Silver asked, becoming extremely anxious.

"So far it's caused you to become sick and that's all." Chip replied. "But I don't know what it could do. This has never happened before…I'm sorry."

Silver looked terrified. Chip felt extremely sorry for Silver because he honestly didn't know what could happen with prolonged inner exposure to Dark Gaia energy. Chip watched Silver as he just stood in front of the bookshelf without moving.

"Silver!"

Chip turned his attention away from Silver and flew off the shelf to see the professor walking over to them.

"I looked down to see you were awake! Is there something wrong Silver? You look like you've seen a ghost." The professor said, as he stopped next to him. Silver didn't respond and only staring blankly into space. The professor turned to Chip and made a gesture in confusion.

"I explained my theory about the bracelet." Chip muttered. The professor took a minute to respond.

"I see. Well anyway, wake up Silver! We need to talk!" The professor shouted, clapping his hands in front of Silver's face. Silver jumped slightly and looked at the professor, coming out of his trance.

"Wh-what?" Silver stuttered.

"Come on Silver! No time for stuttering, there are explanations to be done!" The professor shouted, as he patted Silver extremely hard on the back. Silver stumbled forward and coughed slightly before turning and looking at the professor.

"Explanations? But-"

"There's more than just the bracelet Silver. Come! To my office!" The professor said, motioning for Silver to follow. Chip flew behind Silver and started to push him towards the office.

"H-Hey! I can walk!" Silver exclaimed, as Chip kept pushing him towards the lab.

* * *

><p>The two brought Silver through the conversation they had the previous night, and explained Dark Gaia to Silver in detail. They described what was currently happening to the planet and that Chip needed to seal up the planet but he needed all the chaos emeralds to do so.<p>

"But…the chaos emeralds have been scattered and lost for ages. How are you going to find them all? Especially finding the rest of the temples. The one I found you in was completely hidden under multiple buildings and years of hardened lava. There's no telling where the other temples could be hiding along with the chaos emeralds." Silver stated, after the professor and Chip finished explaining.

"But, you have 2 chaos emeralds right? Chaos emeralds can seek out other chaos emeralds. As for the temples I'll be able to get a good estimation of where they are using my Light Gaia power." Chip replied.

"Yeah…I do have 2 chaos emeralds…" Silver muttered, his voice trailing off.

"Then what are you two waiting for? It seems there's a World Adventure here!" The professor exclaimed. Silver looked at the professor in confusion.

"A world adventure? What do you-"

"Oh come on Silver. You are always running off to West Crisis City. You're just begging for an escape from here! Come on, take the offer and go on an adventure to save the world!" The professor encouraged, cutting Silver off.

'_He is way too happy about this!_' Silver thought.

"But what about bringing back books for the-"

"Oh stop it. I still have many books to rewrite and make sense of. I'll be kept busy. You on the other hand need an adventure. You seem trapped here and this adventure is just the thing you need!" The professor said, cutting Silver off for the second time.

"It would be a good idea, since the chaos emeralds are in your possession. And you know more about this time than I do, you could guide me around." Chip said, adding to the professor's point. Silver brought his gaze back and forth between the two. He made a big sigh, and nodded slowly.

"All right. All right…I'll go." Silver breathed tiredly.

* * *

><p>AN- Heyy so we've finally met the professor for real this time, but I haven't really explained much about his character so here's a bio for him.

**Bio:**  
>Professor Ryan (AKA: Ryan the Fox) is the only Professor in Crisis City. He is 30 years old and has been studying all sorts of educational topics throughout his life, but studied heavily on medicinal science and mechanics. When he was younger, around the age of 6 years old, he lived with his parents who got sick often due to very low immune systems. Unfortunately this poor immune system was genetic, causing Ryan to come down with many of the illnesses his parents contracted. But, he was still young and strong enough to care for both parents. So that's what he did until their conditions completely deteriorated. By the time his parents passed Ryan was around the age of 12, and his condition was beginning to grow worse by the day. Determined not to fall victim to any more illnesses, Ryan scavenged around West Crisis City for as much information on Medicine and Mechanics as possible. When he was 17 he successfully created an amateur device out of scrap metal to strengthen his immune system. Feeling proud, motivated, and intrigued, Ryan continued learning and gaining a basic knowledge about almost anything he could get his hands on. Years passed and Ryan had improved greatly in every aspect: Physically, Mentally, and Emotionally. At the age of 24, he spoke avidly and passionately about all the things he learned to the small community of Crisis City. This is where he gained his upbeat attitude and extroverted personality. Many of the people living in Crisis City at the time began referring to him as 'The Professor' due to his limitless knowledge on the strangest topics.<br>A couple years later Iblis was finally put to rest, and there had been numerous rumors going around Crisis City of how it happened. The Professor, being a curious soul, decided to investigate what really happened and managed to stumble upon Silver. At first Silver was very silent and didn't want anything to do with the Professor, but soon opened up with much coaxing. That's when the Professor officially befriended the white hedgehog and managed to get Silver to help as a personal assistant in the rebuilding of the Crisis City Library, leading straight to where the story begins.

**Personality:**  
>Ryan is a very quirky character, and could be seen as a mad scientist sort of guy; his undying passion for learning can also cause him to be a little eccentric at times. He is very extroverted and doesn't mind getting into other people's spaces to interact and chat even if the person is uncomfortable. Past this upbeat persona, Ryan cares greatly about his friends and his community and won't hesitate to do something for anyone if they are in need. Around strangers he acts somewhat sophisticated but never stops being friendly. It doesn't take him long to warm up to someone and befriend them. There are some people he doesn't typically enjoy having around but always tries to be nice. Ryan sees everyone as his intellectual equal. Even if it's obvious that a person isn't very bright, Ryan is always willing to help someone learn a thing or two. He always attempts to see the good aspects and qualities in everyone, even in the people he dislikes.<p>

**Strengths:** Ryan is a very confident individual and believes he can do anything he can set his mind to. He is educated greatly in numerous educational fields and continues to expand his knowledge any time he can.

**Weaknesses:** Without the mechanical device on his arm, his immune system would quickly weaken and drain the strength from his body. Even with the device on, he isn't particularly physically fit but he can hold his own for a short amount of time if placed into that sort of situation.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Chapter 4! This one is a bit lengthy, and sorry if it gets a bit dry. Trying to write about travel is hard.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Adventure Begins<p>

"_Well If you're going on an adventure, you'll need a few things! Go pack, but make sure you don't bring too much. Oh! And make sure you write about all the places you visit and take pictures! This is so exciting! You're going to go around the world Silver, when you come back you need to tell me everything that happened…_"

The professor's words rattled on in Silver's mind as he walked away from his house with the very few belongings he had packed. The professor seemed overly excited about a World Disaster but then again, Silver always thought the professor was a little on the, how could he put it, crazy side? The professor might be weird but he made the past few years bearable for Silver without his friend Blaze.

Silver sighed heavily as he turned onto the crumbling street leading to the library. One of the few reasons Silver agreed to this "World Adventure", as the professor decided to call it, was because he hoped Blaze would somehow turn up through all of this. He didn't know exactly how that would work since she had dissipated after using the chaos emeralds to seal Iblis away. Nonetheless, Silver hoped that with Iblis returned, Blaze would too.

Silver raised his head, seeing the library in sight. He sighed a second time before raising his posture slightly and jogging over to the library's steps. As he approached them, he saw Chip and the professor exit the library doors and start heading down the steps. Silver stopped at the bottom as the two of them halted at the last step.

"Ah! Are you ready to embark on your journey around the world?" The professor asked excitedly.

"I suppose?" Silver replied, having conflicted feelings toward this situation. It was supposed to be serious, yet the professor was acting extremely excited.

"Great!" The professor exclaimed. He then reached behind him and took out a journal and held it out to Silver. "This is Pickle's Journal. Well not exactly his. I copied his notes into this journal. The rest of the pages are blank and what I hope is that you write about all the places you visit. I can't travel the world so I'm counting on you to tell me about it. Oh and one more thing; there's a world map inside the journal too. It doesn't say where the temples are but I'm sure Chip will be able to find them."

The professor handed the journal to Silver. Silver looked down at it then back to the professor before smirking slightly.

"Thanks. I'll try and write about the world but the notes probably won't be that good." Silver said as he pocketed the journal. The professor waved his hand, dismissing Silver's self criticism.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Now, you two should get going, you have a world to save." The professor replied. Silver nodded and turned to Chip. He flew away from the professor's side and hovered by Silver.

"First stop, the West Crisis City Temple!" Chip exclaimed, holding his arm up in the air, and pointing his index finger towards the sky. Silver did a quick nod. He turned to the professor one more time and waved to him.

"Thanks again Professor." Silver said, lowering his arm.

"Be careful." The professor warned.

"We'll try." Silver replied before running off in the direction of West Crisis City. The professor turned to Chip who quickly waved before flying after Silver.

"Good Luck." The professor muttered, before turning and heading back up the steps to the library.

* * *

><p>It didn't take the two of them that long to find the temple once they arrived in West Crisis City. Chip was able to feel the Light Gaian energy coming from the temple fairly easily, since his powers were stronger during the day. They both entered the long winding tunnel leading to the temple, and made faster progress through it than they had last night. With their pace, they reached the temple in no time at all. Once inside, Chip brought Silver up to the pedestal.<p>

"All right Silver, bring the bracelet over the pedestal." Chip directed. Silver raised his left arm and held the bracelet steady over the pedestal. The bracelet flashed with green light and the pedestal rose up, revealing a small hole in the center.

"Ok! Now let's get one of the Chaos Emeralds." Chip said, as the pedestal halted to a stop once it was fully raised. Silver nodded and took out the teal colored emerald. He hesitated slightly, Blaze flashing in his mind as he looked at the emerald. Chip watched Silver, feeling a pang of pity hit him. He knew what it was like to lose a close friend, but they must keep moving forward.

"I know these two emeralds remind you of your friend, but for right now we need to place them in the temples. You can always come back and get them though! Once Dark Gaia is sealed away, the Chaos emeralds won't need to remain inside the temples." Chip said, trying to cheer Silver up. Silver looked up at Chip and gave him a small smile.

"All right. First things first then." Silver stated, as he placed the emerald gently in the hole. He moved his hand away once it was secure, and took a small step back. The Chaos emerald remained still for a second before lifting up off the pedestal and hovering a few feet above it. The emerald began to spin, its teal light shimmering and dancing across the walls of the temple. Suddenly a bright beam of light shot up from the Chaos Emerald, going straight through the roof of the temple, through the ruble above, and shot into the sky. Silver had stepped back again at the surprise of the sudden beam of light. Seconds later, the ground began to shake violently causing Silver to lose his balance and fall hard to the floor.

"It's working!" Chip exclaimed. "The emerald is bringing this continent back into place!"

Silver quickly used his telekinesis and lifted himself off the ground. He hovered in the air, waiting the quake out there instead of being thrown about on the ground.

The quake lasted about a minute before everything died down. Silver lowered himself, touching his boots gently to the floor before dropping his telekinesis.

"One temple down, six to go." Silver stated reaching back and taking out the journal the professor had given him. He opened it up and took out the folded up map. Chip flew over and took the journal to hold while Silver unfolded the map.

"I hope this map is current." Silver muttered.

"How could it be? No one can travel and chart the world in such a short time." Chip said, raising a brow. Silver glanced at Chip not amused.

"Thanks." Silver grumbled, turning back to the map. It certainly wasn't as current as Silver had hoped but it was familiar enough to work with.

Chip flew closer and looked over the map in confusion.

"Wow, the world changed a lot…the continents shifted a ton." Chip stated.

"Well Iblis mostly caused that to happen. Anyway, it looks like the closest continent is Angel Island." Silver said, pointing to the smallest continent. Chip looked at it and saw that it was close to a bigger continent.

"It looks like a piece of Apotos split off to create what you call Angel Island." Chip guessed, pointing to the larger landmass north of Angel Island.

"Apotos?" Silver questioned.

"Yeah, it was one of the seven continents over 200 years ago. Well, let's get a move on! It doesn't look like the journey will be too long. Crisis City doesn't look that far from the coast." Chip approximated.

"I haven't left Crisis City in a long time…I wonder if the ocean has gotten bigger…" Silver muttered to himself as he folded the map up. Chip raised his brows and looked at Silver curiously as Silver took the journal back from him.

"The ocean was destroyed?" Chip asked.

"No, but most of it evaporated while Iblis was here." Silver replied. "Come on, we don't have time to waste."

"Right…" Chip agreed, slowly. He followed as Silver walked away from the pedestal and towards the Temple's exit.

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning was taken up by travel. The two had remained somewhat silent on the journey, having a few conversations here and there, but they mostly remained focused on getting to the coast. As the time got close to noon, they began to notice something on the horizon. It was completely dark, but from where they were, neither of them could tell what it was. However, after awhile, realization hit Chip. It was the next continent over. Since they had lowered this continent, the other continents would look like massive walls of rock. With absolutely no way to fly up the entire wall, Chip suggested they use the Chaos Emerald and induce a dimensional jump onto the next continent. Silver seemed hesitant to the idea since he hadn't induced Chaos Control in years, however he was willing to try. With a plan set, the two continued to travel, deciding that getting closer to the continent would up their chances of making the jump to Angel Island.<p>

Chip took the lead from there, and kept an eye on the continent in front of them. He tried to estimate the best place to make the jump. There wasn't any real danger if they didn't make the jump since both of them could fly, but Chip still wanted to try and make the jump without flying. Exerting a lot of effort to fly the rest of the way might exhaust them too much, and they needed to save their energy for fighting off the nightmares at night.

It was probably a little ways after noon when Chip stopped Silver. Chip believed that they were close enough to give Chaos Control a try. Silver acknowledged Chip and took out the second Chaos Emerald. With the "ok" from Chip, Silver thought hard about the continent and tried to get the clearest image in his mind. Once he felt that he was ready, Silver chanted the words "Chaos Control" and tapped into the Chaos Emerald's energy. A burst of light came from the emerald, engulfing the two within the flash, and they traveled at extreme speeds through space.

In a matter of seconds, the two were thrown out of Chaos Control and they landed hard onto the ground, skidding and bouncing across it. Silver's back rammed into something hard, stopping him from rolling any farther while Chip eventually skidded to a stop.

Silver coughed, having the wind knocked out of him. He remained on the ground coughing for a minute or two before noticing something different. He sat up straight, still coughing and saw that instead of cracked roads and desolated buildings, there was grass, shrubs, and a few old trees with small bunches of leaves growing. Silver's eyes widened in shock and awe. He had either traveled back in time or this was really Angel Island.

Chip pushed himself up, shaking his head slightly.

"Wow…that was a doozy of a ride." He muttered, fluttering his wings and lifting himself into the air. He looked around and saw Silver gawking at, supposedly, the landscape. Chip flew over to Silver and waved his small hands in front of his face.

"Silver! We're here!" Chip exclaimed. Silver blinked and looked at Chip.

"Did we travel through time? Or is this really 2270?" Silver asked. Chip gave Silver a funny look.

"It's still the same time…why?" Chip asked.

"The land…it looks…" Silver whispered to himself. "I never thought I'd get to see such beautiful land in my time."

Silver pushed himself up into a standing position and turned to Chip.

"Sorry, we better start looking for the temple. We might want to try and find it before nighttime so the nightmares won't show up." Silver suggested as he started walking. Chip nodded quickly and flew after Silver, as the two made a course to the center of the Island.

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed and the two were still on the move to find the temple. Chip wasn't having much luck in sensing it, and neither of them could see it despite the vast openness of the island. However, as they traversed further inland, the vegetation became denser and healthier looking, giving it a more forest type of feeling. Chip made the assumption that with all the plants that were showing up, they were either getting closer to the temple or getting close to a populated area. A few more minutes of travel and his assumption was made into fact as the both of them heard the faint bustle of a town in the distance. The two looked at each other in anticipation and started moving faster.<p>

With a town came markets and possibly small restaurants. The thought of an actual meal made Chip's stomach growl loudly. They hadn't eaten much all day other than the small snacks Silver had packed away, but for Chip that wasn't nearly enough to keep him satisfied. With the promise of food, Chip flew faster leaving Silver to jog quickly behind him.

"Hey Chip! Will you slow down? We don't need to go this fast!" Silver shouted, bringing his jog to a slow sprint as he attempted to keep up with the food driven chihuahua.

"But a town means food! And the last time I was in Apotos, the ice-cream was the greatest product!" Chip exclaimed, reminiscing.

"This isn't Apotos anymore Chip. Things have changed." Silver reminded Chip. "But there will be food vendors there. I brought some money but I don't know if they'll accept this currency so don't go taking things until we know for sure they'll take the money."

"Sure thing!" Chip replied, however he wasn't paying much attention. All he was thinking about was how he was going to fill his black hole of a stomach. Chip quickened his pace, flying up the hill in front of them. He halted at the top and saw the town just at the base of the hill. Silver ran up the hill and stopped at the top, panting slightly, and looked at Chip.

"Jeez, are you solely motivated by filling your…appetite…" Silver trailed off as his gaze moved to the town below. It was at the base of the hill and was spread across the great area of field below. Mobians and People alike bustled about, minding their own business. Shops, houses, market tents, etc. were scattered about, as well as many construction projects sprinkled here and there. Paved, and dirt roads twisted throughout the town, looping around the buildings. Children played happily through the streets, their laughter carrying all the way to the top of the hill.

Silver stared in awe at the large town, his jaw dropped slightly. This society must have started right back up again after Iblis was sealed away, and now it looked as if the town had become extremely prosperous and successful.

"This is incredible…" Silver muttered. "How did they do this so quickly?"

"Well they're not a giant city, like Crisis City. They had land and built on it. But we can talk about history later! Don't you smell that!?" Chip asked excitedly, taking in a deep whiff of the air. Silver sniffed slightly, getting the faint smell of cooking food.

"Yes I do-"

"Well then what are we waiting for? It's way past lunch time but I'm going to have the best lunch ever!" Chip exclaimed before flying at full speed down the hill.

"Hey wait!" Silver shouted. He started running after Chip, holding up his hand and using his telekinesis to grab Chip and hold him in place. Silver sighed quickly before jogging over to Chip, who was struggling against Silver's hold.

"Silver! Let me go!" Chip shouted.

"No, not until you calm down. I only have a small amount of money and we need to figure out whether they'll take it." Silver replied sternly. Chip made an annoyed sigh before nodding.

"Ok, ok." He replied. "Now can you let me go?"

Silver dropped his telekinesis, letting go of Chip. He quickly flapped his tiny fairy wings and hovered in the air.

"So, let's head into the town and look around." Silver said, as he started walking down the rest of the hill. Chip rolled his eyes in annoyance before following Silver down the hill.

The two walked straight into the bustle of the town and Silver couldn't help but stare at everything in complete awe. Chip did some looking as well, but not the kind Silver was doing. He kept his eye out for food vendors or restaurants and didn't pay much attention to anything else. He took a whiff of the air and could smell the familiar aroma of cooking food and trailed off from Silver.

"This is amazing! Don't you think this town is great Chip?" Silver asked turning to talk to Chip but he was nowhere in sight. "Oh you have got to be kidding me."

Silver stopped and looked around, becoming a little frantic. This town wasn't as large as Crisis City, but the area was so densely populated anyone could get lost or separated in a matter of seconds.

'_Ok, Chip was pretty hungry so he must have gone to look for a food vendor_.' Silver thought as he sniffed the air, catching the scent of food. '_Bingo. All I have to do is follow this scent and I should find Chip_.'

He started walking again, following the scent of food. He had to admit, after smelling whatever was cooking, that he was starting to feel hungry, since all he ate was some bread and cheese throughout the day. With the motivation from his stomach, and finding Chip, made him walk faster to where the scent was coming from. After weaving through the bustle in the streets, Silver caught up to where the aroma was coming from. It was a small food vendor stand that of which was cooking what smelled like various types of stir fry meat and vegetables, and sure enough Chip was hovering about the stand. He was staring at the food with great envy and hunger, and the vendor watched Chip with a strange expression on their face. Silver quickly ran over to the stand, and grabbed Chip's tail, dragging him back just a little bit.

"Is he your pet?" The vendor asked as Silver started to drag Chip back.

"No, he's a friend of mine…but he acts like a pet when he's hungry." Silver said, muttering the last part. "I'm sorry if he was bothering you. We haven't eaten much all day."

"You haven't? Well you've certainly come to the right place! I've got a bunch of food here." The vendor declared.

"I can see that." Silver replied, letting go of Chip. Silver took out some of the money he brought and showed it to the vendor.

"Will you accept this currency? We both traveled from Crisis City, so we don't know the currency here." Silver stated. The vendor looked at the money in Silver's hand.

"Hmm, this isn't our currency but it looks awfully similar to what we use. I'll accept it." The vendor decided.

"You will?" Silver asked, slightly surprised.

"Sure! I'm a traveling vendor and I'm headed down south to where Crisis City is. It'll come in handy when I go there." The vendor replied. "So! What would you like?"

Silver and Chip got a decent amount of food with, unfortunately, a great amount of the money Silver had brought with them but at the moment he didn't really care. They both thanked the vendor and ate their meals while walking through the town. When they finished, they continued their mission to find the temple.

"Hey, maybe we could ask some of the townsfolk if they know where the temple is." Silver suggested, as they walked into a square filled with vendors' tents.

"Great idea! This would be the place to ask too." Chip agreed. "Come on! Someone's got to know where the temple is."

Chip flew into the square and headed to the nearest vendor. Silver ran after him and they began asking every vendor in the square. Unfortunately whenever they asked a vendor about the temple, they always replied with the same thing. "Sorry but that place is off limits, and dangerous". It was puzzling. They knew where the temple was but they wouldn't say. Chip and Silver attempted to explain why they needed to find the temple but none of the vendors believed them enough to even give them the general direction of where the temple was located.

"What is with these guys? Why is the temple off limits?" Chip questioned out loud. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Who knows? I suppose we'll find out once we get someone to tell us where the temple is." Silver replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe someone outside the square could tell us."

Chip nodded and the two of them left the square. They spent what was left of the afternoon asking around for the Gaia temple. Unfortunately everywhere they went, the received the same result. No one was willing to tell them where the temple was and some people would just wave the two of them off before walking away. Silver and Chip were getting quite annoyed, but they continued their journey and ended up on the other side of town.

It was probably around 7:30 pm when they entered a small tavern right on the edge of town. After this tavern there were a few houses and then a vast field that went on for probably even longer than the one they traveled through earlier.

The two sat down at one of the wooden tables near the entrance and rested.

"I can't believe no one is willing to tell us where the temple is." Silver grumbled, placing his head on the table in defeat.

"I know, but something at the temple must be scaring their mouths shut." Chip replied, leaning his head on one of his hands. "But I don't see why they can't let us go. They aren't in danger of letting us act on our own decisions."

Silver made a lazy sound of agreement, keeping his head on the table. While the two of them were talking with each other, the tavern owner walked up to the table.

"Excuse me sir?" He asked, crossing his arms and looking down at Silver. Silver raised his head and looked at the man.

"You two lookin' for a drink? Somethin' to eat maybe?" he asked.

"No, we just want to sit for a minute before finding a place to rest. But we are actually looking for something. Do you think you could point us in the right direction?" Silver asked. The tavern owner was silent for a moment before nodding his head slightly.

"I suppose. What are you two lookin' for?" he questioned.

"We've asked so many people in this town but none have given us any directions. We want to know where the Temple of Gaia is." Chip said, slightly in a demanding tone. The tavern owner shook his head.

"Sorry kid, but that place is off limits. Everyone knows that." The tavern owner replied. "Now if you don't want anythin' else-"

"Can you just tell us why it's off limits? We're not from around this town. I come from Crisis City, and this is my first time coming to Angel Island." Silver explained. The tavern owner sighed slightly before taking a few glances around the room.

"All right I'll tell you. There's a group of highly trained archeologists down at the temple you're talkin' about, and they have asked the town and the townspeople not to let anyone near what they're doin'." The tavern owner explained. "Besides, that temple is probably over a million years old. It could crumble at any moment."

Chip looked at Silver and then back to the tavern owner.

"Archeologists? From where?" Silver asked.

"One of them is from this town. I think her name is Kelly…or Kelsie? I dunno, but she's one of the smartest people in this town so when she tells us to do somethin' for our well bein', we do it." The tavern owner replied.

"All right, but could you at least tell us the direction the temple is in? It's imperative that we find it." Chip asked. The tavern owner raised one of his brows at Chip.

"I dunno…" The tavern owner started.

"We won't tell the archeologists who told us. We're just trying to…erm…collect data for Professor Ryan back in East Crisis City." Silver said, trying to convince the tavern owner.

"You're workin' for a professor?" The tavern owner asked.

"Yes." Chip replied. The tavern owner stayed quiet for a few minutes, thinking. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"All right. When you leave the tavern just go past the houses to the left and head into the large field. Once you see a large white rock, head to the left of it and you'll stumble across the temple. It's only a few minutes walk from there." The tavern owner answered. "You better not say a word you two."

Chip and Silver stood right up and nodded.

"Thank you sir. We won't say a word." Silver promised before walking out of the tavern with Chip in tow. The tavern owner watched them leave. He heaved another sigh before heading back to the bar counter.

* * *

><p>Silver and Chip followed the tavern owner's instructions and headed out of town looking for the white rock he had mentioned. It took awhile of walking but they eventually saw it in the distance. Once they got to the white rock, they altered their direction and headed left of the rock. True to the tavern owner's words, the temple was merely a few minutes walk from the rock. When they found it at the base of another hill, they saw it had been slightly lodged into the side of a smaller hill just behind it. Down at the base of the temple, a ton of archeological equipment was set up and there were quite the number of people occupying the site. Chip and Silver lowered themselves to the ground at the top of the hill opposite to the temple.<p>

"How are going to get inside the temple with all these people at it's door?" Silver asked.

"Maybe we could create some kind of diversion." Chip suggested. "Oh! Maybe we make a diversion using the Chaos Emerald!"

"The Chaos Emerald? Couldn't we just use it to get in?" Silver asked.

"Yeah but when we activate the temple they'll come running in and take the emerald and kick us out. We need to get rid of them just long enough to place the emerald in the temple." Chip answered. Silver was quiet for a few seconds before nodding.

"Well whatever we do, we need to hurry. The sun is going to start setting soon. The nightmares will start appearing." Silver said as he took out the white Chaos Emerald.

"Create an anomaly in the sky or I know! Make a big flash of light far away from the temple so they get really curious." Chip suggested. Silver nodded and aimed the emerald away from the temple.

"Chaos control!" Silver chanted, keeping his voice down so the group of archeologists wouldn't hear him shout. The emerald glowed bright for a few seconds before a small beam of light shot out from the emerald and headed of in the direction Silver was pointing. When the light got far enough, it exploded into a huge flash of light. Silver and Chip turned their attention to the group below as the light lit up the sky. The archeologists immediately stopped what they were doing as they saw the flash of light in the distance. Silver could hear them shout to each other. After a minute the archeologists grabbed some of their equipment and go to investigate what the light was. Once they were all far away enough, Chip and Silver got up from their spot on the hill and ran down to the temple doors.

There was a large gaping hole toward the bottom of the temple doors, which they decided to use as to not cause a loud sound with opening the large temple doors. Once inside the two of them made their way to the central chamber where the pedestal was.

"Can you believe it? Two temples in one day." Chip said, feeling slightly proud.

"It's only because Angel Island was so close to Crisis City." Silver quipped. Chip waved his hand and rolled his eyes.

"Still you have to feel good about getting two of them out of the way." Chip said, nudging Silver.

"Yeah, but after this we don't have any more Chaos Emeralds. We need to start searching for them as well as the temples." Silver reminded Chip.

"Hopefully after taking care of this temple, sensing the Chaos Emeralds will be easier." Chip muttered.

"Hopefully…" Silver repeated. "Anyway, let's put this on the pedestal and then we can go find a place to rest" Silver said, holding up the emerald. Chip nodded and was about to fly ahead when he bumped into something.

"Excuse me, but what do you two think you're doing?"

Chip looked up to see that he had actually run into a Mobian. He yelped slightly before backing up and flying back to Silver who had stopped as well. This Mobian was standing on the steps up to the pedestal, her arms crossed, and looking extremely un-amused.

"Who are you?" Silver asked, pointing to her.

"I'm Keela. Keela the Rabbit, and this site is off limits." She stated, her tone very serious. Silver looked at Chip and then back to Keela. This was obviously the person that the tavern owner was talking about, but they finally knew actual her name.

"Who are you two, and what are you doing here. I gave specific instructions to the town to not let anyone come here." She stated.

"My name is Silver the Hedgehog, and this is Chip. We need to get this Emerald onto the pedestal you're standing in front of." Silver answered, holding up the white Chaos Emerald. She scoffed slightly, and gave Silver an annoyed look.

"You expect me to believe that what you're holding is a Chaos Emerald? I'm sorry but those have been lost for years. And you won't be putting anything on the pedestal because I'm the head archeologist here, and this temple is off limits." Keela replied, her tone holding a lot of seniority. "Now you two need to leave."

"We're not going anywhere until we place this Chaos Emerald onto the pedestal!" Chip proclaimed loudly. He did not like her trying to have control over a temple that belonged to him.

"You're not going to do that for two reasons! 1 You're not even allowed to be in here, and 2 the pedestal isn't meant for a small jewel." Keela proclaimed back. Chip's expression darkened, as he got angrier.

"Look, if we don't put this Chaos Emerald in the pedestal soon these dark creatures called nightmares will show up and cause a lot of problems." Chip explained, his tone now showing annoyance as well.

"As far as I'm concerned you two are the only problem…how did you two even get in here? Everyone would have seen you!" Keela asked, changing the subject.

"We used the Chaos Emerald!" Chip shouted.

"That's not a Chaos Emerald!" Keela yelled. Chip was steaming at this point.

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

Silver sighed deeply before sitting down on a piece of rubble from a collapsed pillar and he massaged his brows. He listened to the two of them argue angrily with each other.

While they argued, the sun outside finally touched the horizon and slowly began to sink below it. As it sank below the horizon, the bracelet on Silver's wrist was flooded with Dark Gaia energy, injecting that energy into Silver's body. Silver gasped loudly as the familiar excruciating pain returned. His grip on the emerald loosened, and he let it drop to the floor as he grasped his wrist tightly. Chip and Keela turned to Silver as the emerald hit the floor.

"Silver?" Chip asked. "Silver are you all right?"

Silver didn't answer. Chip slowly flew over to Silver as he buckled over. Chip watched as Silver's body started to shake violently, and worry soon rose in Chip's chest.

"Silver! What's wrong?" Chip asked, becoming frantic. Keela only sighed angrily and walked down the steps.

"Of for god's sake, what's wrong now? Are you upset that I'm not letting you place that 'emerald' onto the pedestal?" Keela asked, her tone extremely mocking. Silver didn't answer, but low sounds of growling and pained gasps could be heard from him. Chip backed up a bit when he saw the bracelet on Silver's wrist had turned dark purple.

"Oh no…" Chip whispered as he backed up and hid behind Keela.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Keela exclaimed, as she tried to get Chip away from her back.

"Aaaughhh!" Silver gasped, bringing his head up as the biggest wave of pain passed through his body. He gripped his wrist tighter as his body began to shake more violently. He could feel something start to happen in his body, like the Dark Gaia energy from the bracelet was changing him.

Keela stopped trying to force Chip back when she heard Silver cry out in pain. Her angry demeanor left as worry began to rise in her chest as well.

"Hey…uh, are you all right…?" She asked, taking a step closer to Silver. Chip pulled on the back of her jacket.

"Don't!" He exclaimed.

"Why? What's happening to-" Keela was cut off as Silver let out another cry of pain. She turned to him and gasped as she saw what was happening.

Silver was hunched over, grasping his wrist tightly as he stared down at his hand. He watched in horror as his shaking hand began to increase in size. His eyes widened in terror. He quickly looked at his other hand and saw that the same thing was happening.

'_What's going on!? What's happening to me!?_' Silver screamed in his thoughts. He watched his hands get bigger but he could feel the change happening all over his body and not just at his hands.

Keela didn't quite understand what was going on with Silver but she knew something was wrong when she saw his fur lengthen and darken to a gray color right before her eyes.

"I should have seen that the bracelet would end up doing this to him!" Chip exclaimed, peeking out from behind Keela.

"What's it doing!?" Keela asked, in a panic.

"He's turning into a Werehog…" Chip muttered. Chip's words hit Keela like a train.

"A Werehog!?" She screeched, taking a few steps back. "But those aren't real! Right?"

Chip shook his head before hiding behind Keela once again. She whipped her head back to Silver, watching him with fear.

She watched Silver's arms bulge as the muscles within his arms grew. The growth followed down to his hands where they burst from his gloves, causing pieces of fabric to fall to the ground. The gold bands around his wrists dug into his skin, as his growing arms started to push against them. Silver cried out in pain as the bands cut into his wrists, beginning to crack before they snapped off allowing his wrists to expand fully. Chip's bracelet remained on Silver's wrist and accommodated its size as Silver changed. With the bands gone from Silver's wrists, they could all see that an excessive amount of snow-white fur had grown around them. Silver looked at his wrists in shock but his attention was pulled away from them when he felt a stinging sensation in his fingertips. He frantically brought his gaze to his fingers as sharp nails grew slowly from the tips of his fingers. Silver hissed in pain, as he watched in complete terror.

'_This can't be happening_-'

Silver's thoughts were cut off as the searing pain moved to his chest. It felt as if his ribs were suffocating and digging into his lungs. He gasped deeply when his chest and back suddenly pushed out, and the grinding and cracking of bones could be heard as they moved to accommodate Silver's new size. The sound made him shudder and pain from his moving bones was unbearable. As his body grew bigger, his teeth, ears and face began to ache. His brows bulged slightly, causing his eyes to narrow and look more menacing. His ears felt like they were being pulled and twisted as they arched and pointed to look more wolf like. Inside his mouth he felt as if someone was pulling on his teeth as they grew and sharpened into fangs, his four canines being the sharpest. He growled, feeling something rising within his throat as the transformation began to finish. Without really thinking he brought himself into a standing position, now being considerably taller than he had been a few minutes ago. He clenched his giant fists as the loudest cry of pain was released from his throat.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHH!"

* * *

><p>AN- wow ok so uh please don't kill me for how badly that transformation sequence was written. I honestly didn't know how to approach that part? Haha so yea.

AND we meet a new character! Keela the Rabbit.

Here's her bio-

Bio: Keela is a 20 year old Archeologist that lives on Angel Island, which was previously known as Apotos. (The name changed when Apotos split off from Spagonia since they were originally connected. The real Angel Island with the master emerald has been lost for a century or so). Her story is similar to the many that live in this post apocalyptic time. She was born into the chaos and was one of the lucky ones to live through the final years of Iblis's torment. However, the people on Angel Island seemed to be given the most luck, seeing as Iblis wasn't interested in islands. This allowed for the early rebuilding of the town Silver and Chip visit early in the adventure. During the time Iblis spent ravaging the rest of the planet, Keela spent most of her time learning from the books her parents were able to salvage and from a few of the elders that weren't able to help with construction. She gained a very great interest in Earth science once the small school was rebuilt after most of the important buildings were completed. However there weren't any lessons in archeology at the school; she mostly learned about that from the books her parents were able to find. The rest of her knowledge she gained from experience. Once Iblis was put to rest, she went about gaining experience from traveling to Spagonia a few times. (In the story, she neglects to mention this to Silver and Chip). On the outskirts of Spagonia City, there were many ruins from the 21st century that she explored with a few other scientists from the rebuilding university in Spagonia. Many of the scientists that she accompanied believed she was a natural at Earth science and archeology, which is what caused her to become the head archeologist of the Temple project back on Angel Island. The project had been going on for about 2 weeks before Silver and Chip arrived on Angel Island.

Personality: Keela can be very proud and a bit stubborn when it comes to things she really cares about. She can be quick to anger if her work or her intellect is insulted by anyone she deems lower than herself, meaning she has a very high self confidence and ego. Around friends she is cool, collected and can be very cheerful at times. Secretly she cares deeply for her close friends (Something we already saw from the story) and can be a very loyal friend in return. She has somewhat hardened emotions but it all depends on who she's around. Around people she finds lesser, she can be aggressively sarcastic and arrogant and it can take a very long time for her to find a different perspective of someone. She bases her interpretation of someone heavily on their intellect and knowledge as well as their first impressions around her. To strangers she's more or less indifferent.

Strengths: She is very smart and she knows it; her self confidence is very high and she likes to make sure people know that. In the field of science she is greatly educated, especially in Geology and Archeology giving her an advantage when it comes to maneuvering about the planet's 21st century ruins with Silver and Chip. She is also the voice of scientific reason for Silver and Chip who would have not made it so well if she didn't decide to tag along on their journey.

Weaknesses: She can be extremely arrogant and egotistical, especially around Silver making her first interactions with him a challenge. She also won't back down from a verbal argument when it comes to intellect and the things she cares about. Despite her knowledge and intellect, she isn't very physically equipped. She is in shape, but doesn't have any outstanding physical qualities, which can cause issues when fighting Nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- chapter fiveeeeeeeeee.

art/Silver-the-Werehog-416569246

The link above is to my design for Silver the Werehog so you guys can see what he looks likeeee.

Now if you happen to stumble into my gallery and find drawings of the characters for this story, I warn you there is a spoiler drawing. So if you want to avoid the spoiler I suggest you don't look through my gallery. If you're one of those people who don't mind spoilers, dive right in dude.

So ya, enjoyyyyyy

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: A New Member<p>

Silver collapsed onto the floor, panting deeply and sharply. He trembled in shock, the pain quickly subsiding from his body.

'_What the hell was that…?_' he thought as he brought his head upward to look at Keela and Chip, who had backed up a considerable amount with looks of horror on their faces.

"G-Guys what's-" Silver stopped when he heard his own voice, which had lowered and become very hoarse. He tried to clear his throat but nothing seemed to be wrong with it.

"Guys what's going on? What happened?" Silver asked, anxiety rising in his chest. Keela remained stiff as she just stared at Silver with fear in her eyes. Chip slowly peaked out from behind Keela and watched Silver in a cautious nature until he saw Silver's expression of fear and confusion. Chip knew that this meant Silver was in control of his thoughts and wasn't completely taken over by Dark Gaia. He slowly made his way over to the frantic hedgehog.

"Chip, what happened?" Silver repeated. Chip pointed to Silver's hand, causing Silver to follow Chip's finger to the bracelet clamped to his wrist. His eyes widened when he saw the dark purple smoke slowly moving within the orb. He quickly looked back up to Chip, desperation in his eyes.

"What did it do to me!?" Silver exclaimed.

"Well…all that Dark Gaia energy that was being injected into your blood stream had to cause some sort of reaction…I guess this was the result." Chip explained, gesturing to Silver's body. Silver immediately looked down to fully notice the obvious changes that had occurred during that short episode. Silver looked himself over, quickly standing up to get a full view of his body.

"I-I-" Silver stuttered, not knowing how to react to what he was seeing.

"You're not the first one to be affected like this! This happened to Sonic when Eggman woke Dark Gaia up!" Chip added quickly, trying to comfort Silver any way he could. Silver only looked at Chip with a frightened expression. Chip sighed ever so slightly and flew a bit closer to Silver.

"You need to take a few breaths. I promise everything's going to be-"

"Keela!" A voice shouted from the entrance of the temple, interrupting Chip. Silver and Chip immediately whipped around towards the direction of the entrance. Silver's ears twitched, picking up the faint shuffling of some of the archeologists making their way through the gaping hole in the temple's doors.

"Chip they're coming inside." Silver managed to mutter.

"Then we need to hide." Chip whispered, flying behind Silver and shoving him off to the side so they could hide behind a pile of debris. Silver moved, but was still recovering from the shock of his sudden dark transformation. As Chip attempted to get Silver to lower himself onto the floor behind the debris, Keela stood motionless in her spot, also trying to recover from the shock of Silver's transformation. As Chip got Silver hidden the entire archeologist group ran up to Keela.

"Keela!" one of them exclaimed. "Are you all right? We walked off for a minute and when we came back we heard this loud howl!"

"I…" Keela muttered.

"We thought that one of those dark creatures came in here!" Another exclaimed with a worried tone.

'_The nightmares!_' Chip thought. He turned to Silver and whispered very quietly to him.

"Silver, we have to get the emerald on that pedestal and then the amount of nightmares here will decrease, but you'll still have to fight them off."

"Fight? Like this?" Silver whispered back, gesturing to his body.

"Sonic was able to fight." Chip replied.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not Sonic." Silver snapped back, glaring at Chip. Chip put his index finger to his mouth and glared back at Silver.

"Do you want them to find us?" Chip hissed. "Besides it doesn't matter if you're not Sonic. We've got to protect the people of Angel Island from the nightmares."

Silver responded with an annoyed gesture and continued to listen to the conversation the archeologists were having with Keela. Chip poked his head above the pillar and watched the group.

"Keela are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost…" one of them asked. "You're never spooked, are you sure you're all right?"

"I…I just…I just saw…" Keela muttered, unable to form coherent words.

"You just saw…what? What did you see? Was it one of those dark creatures?" The same one asked, worry rising in their tone.

"No…it was…it was a…" she stopped as a shadowy figure cut through the darkness behind the group. "What was that…?"

"What was what?" one of them asked, turning around to see nothing behind them. They turned back to Keela with an expression of concern on their face.

"Keela, I think we should call it day. I think you've been working too hard…" They stepped towards Keela and put a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, let's head back."

The group slowly moved Keela from her position on the floor and began making their way to the entrance of the temple. Chip relaxed slightly and let out a small sigh in relief. He was about to lower himself below the pillar when he too saw the shadowy figure swoop behind the unsuspecting group.

"Nightmares." Chip whispered, his eyes wide with shock. "But how can they enter the temple?"

Silver raised himself to Chip's level just above the pillar and watched the small chihuahua in confusion.

"Chip what's wrong?" he whispered.

"Nightmares. Hurry we have to get the emerald onto the pillar now before more start-"

"GYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Chip whipped his head toward the group and was horrified to see that some sort of ooze was swallowing up one of the archeologists and dragging them off into the shadows of the temple. The group fell into chaos as a few tried to help while the others panicked and started to scream. Chip spun around back to Silver and stared him down with the most serious his expression his face had ever made.

"Silver, we need to get the emerald on that pedestal NOW!" he shouted causing some of the archeologists to turn in their direction. Silver jumped and scrambled to his feet, the emerald in hand. Chip flew out from behind the pillar and moved to the group at top speed.

"Chaos Light!" He chanted, creating an orb of greenish light, which burst outward only a short distance. It hit the ooze, causing a hissing sound as it let go of the archeologist.

"Who are-"

"No time! We need to evacuate!" Chip shouted as he flew around the group, ready to lead them out when the ooze launched itself from the shadows and crashing into Chip. The darkness from the ooze sent painful shocks through Chip's body as he became motionless and fell toward the temple stone. The ooze hissed as the light energy from Chip's body caused the same sort of effect, however it recovered in seconds and launched itself toward the group. It latched on to many of the archeologists and began dragging them off. They started to scream and tried to pull themselves free from the ooze's grasp, but it consumed their bodies as they disappeared into the darkness of the temple.

Keela's eyes widened in horror and she screamed as she watched her friends and comrades being pulled to their demise. Her body froze up once again and she fell to the floor, watching the last of her friends disappear. The ooze began to circle Keela, as she was the only one left, reaching its slime out to her. She gasped when it grasped her ankles, and her fear reignited her motion as she thrashed against its hold.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed as it began to drag her off. Silver whipped around to see Keela being dragged away. He turned to the pedestal and then to Keela. He immediately changed direction, his sense of justice getting the better of his judgment, and he raced down the steps as best he could. Keela struggled against the ooze as it's darkness started to consume her body and she looked away screaming. Her gaze fell upon Silver who was stumbling toward her and she clawed at the ground reaching for him.

"HELP ME!" She screeched, feeling her upper body get covered with the dark ooze. She could feel herself start to fall into the dark abyss that was awaiting her below and she struggled even harder for freedom. Silver watched, fear rising in his chest, as she began to fall into the darkness, her arms still outstretched.

"NO!" He shouted as he threw back his arm and launched it at her; his arm stretching an enormous amount. He gasped lightly but quickly became refocused when he felt Keela grip his hand. Silver flew forward, feeling the strength of the ooze completely, but quickly launched his other arm backward and grabbed onto a pillar. He dug his claws into the stone and began to pull against the ooze.

"RRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!" he felt his arm being dragged into the ooze along with Keela but he wasn't about to let go. Strengthening his grip on both ends he began to reel in the arm holding onto the pillar. Ever so slowly, he pulled Keela's arm back out of the ooze and then eventually the top half of her body. She gasped in panic as her head resurfaced from the ooze and returned to struggling against the ooze's grasp.

'_Almost got it!_' Silver thought as he started to reel in his opposite arm. Then he felt the resistance drop causing Silver and Keela to launch backwards and smash into the pillar Silver was gripping. They both slid down the pillar and collapsing into the floor. Silver groaned in pain as his arms slowly slid back into place.

"I am never doing that again…" Silver muttered as he pushed himself up. Keela shakily did the same and turned to Silver. She made a small unsure nod as a thank you for saving her before shifting her gaze behind Silver. Her eyes widened once again and she started to cower. Silver turned around to see that the ooze was completely consuming the temple! Silver immediately stood up and whipped his head around.

"Chip!?" He shouted, as he helped Keela up into a standing position. "CHIP!"

The ooze began to drip from the ceiling and ever so slowly surround the two. Silver panicked and began to make a run for the temple door, dragging a paralyzed Keela behind him.

"CHIP!" Silver shouted again, as a wave of ooze attempted to block him from going any farther. Silver stopped and pushed Keela backwards as the wave crashed down in front of them.

"Hang on I'll lift us out of here!" Silver said as he tightened his grip on Keela's hand. His markings lit up and the two of them rose into the air only a few inches before his markings fizzled and they were both dropped back onto the floor.

"What the!?" He attempted to lift them out again but his markings fizzled once more, dropping them to the temple floor.

'_My powers…they're GONE!_' Silver panicked as he looked at his telekinetic markings. He brought his head up to see the ooze coming down on the two of them and he gasped before covering his head. He waited for the impact but it never came. He removed his hands from his head cautiously to see Chip hovering above the two of them, with a light orb surrounding them.

"Chip!" Silver exclaimed in relief. Chip turned to Silver and gave a weak smirk before moving the orb.

"Wait what about the emerald?" Silver asked, holding up the emerald.

"There's no time! The temple is being consumed by this nightmare and is being brought to Dark Gaia. The emerald will have no effect now!" Chip explained as he increased their speed, blasting through the waves of the dark ooze. Silver kept his gaze forward looking for the temple entrance.

"Chip there!" Silver pointed to a faint opening to the outside. "There's the entrance to the temple!"

Chip nodded and moved the orb towards it. The ooze attempted to stop their escape and began to cover the entrance. Silver's eyes widened and he immediately looked at Chip.

"We're going to make it!" Chip exclaimed as he used all of his remaining energy to launch the orb forward. It burst through the think layer of ooze blocking the entrance to the tunnel, crashed through the thick layer of temple rock and skidded across the grass on the outside. The orb burst, exploding the three from it. Silver landed a few feet from the temple along with Keela and they both looked up to see the Gaia temple get covered in the darkness of the ooze and watched as it was dragged slowly into the earth. Silver's mouth was ajar, completely mortified and confused by what had just occurred. He moved his eyes over to Keela who was sharing the same expression of horror and confusion. He was about to say something, but his thoughts were interrupted.

"Silver!" It was Chip. Silver shook his head trying to shake off the shock, as he pushed himself into a shaky standing position. He walked over to Chip who had just got up himself.

"Chip what's wrong?" Silver asked, helping Chip into the air.

"I want to see the Chaos emerald." Chip said.

"Why?" Silver pulled it out. "See it's…fine…"

Silver looked down to see that the chaos emerald's original glowing white color had become a deep grey.

"What the…?" Silver whispered, looking at the emerald closer. "What happened?"

"The temple…without a temple for the chaos emerald to go to, it loses all of its positive energy. The only thing that remains in that chaos emerald is the negative energy." Chip explained. Silver let his arm fall to his side, still clasping the emerald.

"Damn…If I had put the emerald on the pedestal this wouldn't have happened." Silver muttered angrily.

"Silver that doesn't matter. We still have 5 other temples, which should be enough light energy to weaken Dark Gaia. But, with this temple gone, there will be nothing to stop the nightmares from coming out and terrorizing the town. We need to go back and fight them off." Chip said pointing in the direction of the town.

"What use am I to fight those things off!? My telekinesis doesn't work, I can barley walk without tripping over myself and the only perk to this body are these stretchy arms!" Silver shouted, waving his arms around to prove his point. Chip made an exasperated sigh before giving Silver an annoyed look.

"You're kidding, right? We're on a mission, and you came along for the ride! Besides, people's lives are at stake here! I have never seen a nightmare able to withstand the light energy of a Gaia Temple, not to mention swallow it whole and suck it into the ground! It's my job to protect this planet, and you wanted to help me, so are we in this together or what?" Chip asked, his small hands on his hips and his eyes locked with Silver's.

Silver took a slight step back before sighing and nodding.

"We are." He stated.

"Good! Now come on! I'll help you get used to that new body of yours. Just think of tonight as the official test run." Chip exclaimed, his happy and determined demeanor returning.

"Hold on." Silver said, grabbing onto Chip's tail. He turned and pointed to Keela who was still over where the temple used to stand.

"What about Keela? We can't just leave her here. We should take her back to the town…I mean she lives there." Silver suggested. Chip looked over to Keela who had stood up and was now walking over to the two of them, her expression dark and serious.

"Well she's walking over here. We can tell her what her options-"

"What is your mission?" Keela demanded, cutting Chip off as she stopped right next to Silver. Chip and Silver looked at each other and then back to Keela who had raised her brow in impatience.

"We're heading to all of the Temples of Gaia where we will place the Chaos Emeralds and hopefully weaken Dark Gaia and seal him within the planet." Chip answered.

"It's also my mission to try and remove what is left of Iblis from Dark Gaia." Silver added quickly at the end. Keela remained silent for a minute before looking at Chip.

"I want to join you on your mission." She stated, sounding very sure of herself. Silver and Chip were completely taken aback by her request and looked at each other in confusion.

"Uh…that's not exactly-"

"If this Dark Gaia you're talking of is sealed away, will my friends be returned?" Keela asked, cutting Chip off once again.

"Yes, that-"

"Then I'm coming along with you. Besides, you'll need an archeologist. From looking at the two of you, neither of you have extensive knowledge of old ruins predating the time of Iblis. My help could be very valuable." Keela said, giving a quick smirk before it disappeared in seconds.

"But we don't-"

"It wasn't a request." Keela stated, cutting Silver off.

"…Fine…" Chip said with a sigh.

"Where to first?" Keela asked.

"Back to your town. There are some nightmares we need to take care of. Then after that we'll rest up and head for the next continent." Chip answered. "If you would be so kind as to lead us back to the town?"

"Follow me." Keela said as she started to walk away. Chip turned to Silver and gave him a worried glance before flying after Keela. Silver pocketed the emerald and loafed after the two of them.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Chapter 6! I wanna thank my friend Rainy for also looking over this chapter and fixing it a bit ilyyy.

this chapter is a bit on the sort side but yeea enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: A Minutes Rest<p>

"So, the night creatures are actually called Nightmares?" Keela asked as she strode through the grass.

"Yes…" Chip replied, flying closely behind her.

"It makes sense… but what I don't understand is why are they showing up now? I've never come across these creatures before. I bet they have to do with that Dark Gaia creature you mentioned before. Am I right?" Keela wondered, her tone finally returning to normal.

"You just answered your own question…" Chip stated quietly.

"Then let me ask another. Why is this Dark Gaia creature appearing now? What's so significant about this time?"

"Nothing." He answered bluntly.

"It just so happens that Dark Gaia is returning because of Iblis," Silver added, as he barely managed to keep up with Keela and Chip.

"That's impossible. Iblis was destroyed, according to the record books." Keela argued, giving a quick glance of disapproval to Silver. "There isn't any possible way that Iblis could be involved."

Silver's brows lowered and his expression darkened considerably.

"You obviously have the wrong facts about what happened to Iblis." Silver hissed, as he lengthened his strides to catch up to Keela. Chip slowly began to back off, knowing that a 'small' spat was about to occur.

"Excuse you, but who's the brighter one here?" Keela asked, turning to Silver as he caught up to her.

"Were you actually there witnessing the so called 'destruction' of Iblis?" Silver questioned, trying to ignore her pompous question.

"No, but I have read-"

"Well it certainly sucks for you." He interjected. "You have the wrong information."

"How dare you!" Keela bellowed, clenching her hands into fists. "How could you possibly know!?"

"I WAS THERE!" Silver shouted, glaring at Keela and clenching his teeth. Keela was going to respond but she stopped and stared at Silver in disbelief.

"What?" She muttered. "How could you have-"

"Iblis wasn't destroyed. There isn't any possible way to destroy Iblis! Oh but wait - you wouldn't know that, since you weren't living in the place where he ravaged the planet the most. The only way to truly defeat Iblis is placing him within a host," Silver hissed, his voice beginning to shake. "I think you should get a better record keeper."

Feeling that his point had been made, he turned his gaze forward.

"We should get to your town. The Nightmares could already be causing extensive damage," he then advised, avoiding looking in Keela's direction.

"Why are you changing the subject?" Keela spat back, becoming serious. "You haven't proven anything to me about Iblis-"

Chip flew in front of Keela and shook his head and hands in unison. "I would stop right there…he obviously doesn't want to go further into detail, but he is right."

"About what?" Keela questioned.

"About Iblis. You should believe him," Chip advised before lowering his hands and moving to fly next to Keela. She let out an annoyed huff, bringing her gaze downward to the grass.

"Fine. But I will be looking for an explanation of some sort later," She grumbled before striding after Silver.

'_Why did we agree to bring her along in the first place?_' Chip thought as he moved to catch up with the two of them.

* * *

><p>"So, what exactly are we planning on doing once we get back to town?" Keela asked after a long period of tense silence. Silver was keeping his attention forward and didn't bother to answer the question, so the responsibility was placed to Chip.<p>

"Well, without the temple to weaken the nightmares here, I believe that we'll have to fight most of the night to get rid of them all," He estimated.

"All night…wonderful," Keela muttered unenthusiastically.

Chip secretly felt the same way. He remembered back to staying up mostly every night with Sonic as they moved through the different continents, fighting nightmares and restoring Chaos Emeralds. Thinking back, Chip immediately had a thought to their current situation. He sped up his pace and flew next to Silver.

"You're going to have to learn how to fight." Chip stated bluntly. Silver quickly turned his attention away from the ground to Chip, causing him to stumble.

"You did say your telekinesis isn't working…but I suppose that makes sense since Sonic lost his speed when he transformed." Chip muttered. Silver just made a look of worry and concern.

"Chip, I don't know how-"

"Silver, I can't use my powers very well with the planet in this state. And I don't even know if Keela knows how to fight…" Chip said, whispering the last part. Keela made an annoyed sigh in response.

"Right now, you're the best hope that this town has." He admitted. "I would help but I'm unfortunately useless."

"As you keep saying," Silver grunted. "If this stupid bracelet hadn't affected me so much, I could fight easily."

"Fighting isn't that difficult." Chip said as he gave Silver a small smile of encouragement.

"You've already used that body to your advantage." Keela reminded Silver, a prominent sound of irritation in her voice. Silver was about to turn and give Keela a glare, but didn't when he realized she was right. "If you were able to get me out of that black goo, then I think you're able to fight off these Nightmares," she muttered, her opinion sounding forced.

"How do you-"

"Look, I've already lost a lot of people I care about. If you're going to be responsible for the people of my town tonight, you better be able to fight." Keela hissed. Silver wanted to retort but she did, yet again, have a point.

"I'll do my best." Silver replied confidently.

"And don't worry. Despite me having little to no power, I'll help out as much as possible!" Chip exclaimed. Silver grinned slightly and nodded in response.

"In fact, I think we're about to start fighting right now." He then muttered, his smile falling.

"Why?" Silver asked, his grin falling as well.

"Because the town is just up ahead - that's why." Keela told him, pointing to the small entrance next to the tavern.

"And I sense hundreds and hundreds of nightmares…"

"Hundreds!?" Keela exclaimed.

"Well what did you expect? The temple was eliminated!" Chip shouted. "Just be thankful there aren't thousands!"

Silver scrunched up his face in annoyance as he took a few steps away from the two of them. He looked toward the town, his ears twitching. He could hear the sounds of a large scuffle along with many people shouting and children screaming. Silver's brows lowered and his hands clenched tightly. His strong sense of justice was beginning to take over his unsure mindset about fighting in his current form. With his motivation high, he got down on all fours and began sprinting up the rest of the hill toward the town.

'_Ready or not, I need to do this_.' Silver thought as he reached the top of the hill and headed into town. As he disappeared through the entrance, Keela and Chip had finished their argument in agitated huffs.

"Whatever, we need to-" Chip began, but stopped when he noticed that Silver was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd Silver go?" Keela asked, looking to Chip.

"He must've gone into town." He replied.

"Well what are we waiting for? An invitation?" Keela exclaimed before running up the hill to the town's entrance.

"Wait up!" Chip shouted as he flew after Keela.

"There's no way I'm waiting!" Keela replied as she sprinted inside the city limits. "If anything, _you_ need to hurry up!"

Chip let out a short annoyed huff and flew quickly after Keela. Only seconds after entering into the town, Chip was bombarded with pulsing waves of Dark Gaia energy. He flinched slightly, mostly startled by the amount of energy, but realized that if nightmares were causing such a terrible amount of energy, Silver would most likely be fighting with no help at all. However, he still needed to support Silver. He began flittering and flapping his wings as hard as possible and moving forward to catch up with Keela, who had already run out of sight and into the dark.

Keela had only made it so far into town when she was stopped in her tracks by Nightmares jumping her out of nowhere. Still slightly shocked from what happened at the temple, her determination and strong composure subsided as the nightmares advanced towards her at top speed. Her heart began to race and her breath hitched, her nerves completely going out of whack.

'_Move!_' She screamed to herself, but her legs weren't particularly listening to what her mind had to say. Her eyes widened as the Nightmares lunged towards her, their shadowy claws outstretched. She stood frozen, waiting for the impact, but something caught her attention; the sound of rapid heavy footfalls. Keela remained stiff as Silver dive-bombed around the corner, his teeth barred and eyes narrowed in determination. He launched himself at the nightmares, tackling them down from the air and tearing through their bodies until they disappeared through a thick puff of smoke. As the smoke cleared, he immediately got back down on all fours and ran off in search of more nightmares, leaving Keela standing alone.

Relief was the first thing to flow throughout Keela's mind. She gave a shaky sigh as her body slowly released the tension.

'_Was that really Silver…?_' Keela thought looking to where the nightmares once stood. '_How in the world did he get so confident in the last few minutes?_'

When they were traveling to the town it was clearly evident that Silver was nervous and a little unsure about fighting in his new condition. But now, from what Keela just witnessed, it seemed as if all his worries had flown right away and looked like he had been fighting in his new body his whole life. It was very perplexing and Keela couldn't wrap her head around how that was physically and mentally possible.

"Keela!"

Keela jumped slightly hearing Chip call to her. She slowly turned her head just as Chip stopped next to her.

"Sheesh. You run pretty fast, I practically lost you!" Chip exclaimed as he panted lightly.

"Sorry…" Keela replied, sounding mystified.

"What's wrong?" Chip asked, detecting the different tone in her voice.

"Silver."

"Silver?" Chip questioned, a little confused. "Did you see him?"

"He…he took down a group of nightmares without even taking a seconds rest. He did it so flawlessly too…it doesn't seem right," Keela whispered. Chip's brows lowered slightly as he listened to what Keela was saying.

"That might be because of his new form. I wouldn't be completely surprised if his personality alters from time to time." Chip admitted.

"But-"

"We can worry about that later," Chip interjected. "Right now we need to get the people in the safety of their own homes if some of them haven't made it already. It seems that Silver won't really be needing help fighting after all."

Keela remained silent for a moment but nodded eventually and followed Chip into town. However, she couldn't help but have Silver's actions stuck in her mind.

* * *

><p>The time seemed to drag on and on for Chip and Keela as they moved throughout the town helping the townsfolk get safely to their homes. Silver, however, traversed about, attacking any nightmare that came into sight. Subconsciously he didn't have a clue what he was doing, and wondered exactly how he was able to move about so smoothly. But whatever force was allowing him to fight with ease, his mind and body decided to roll with it. It was somewhat strange really. He didn't exactly have much control over what he was doing; only having the determination to take down every nightmare within the town. This plan of action seemed to work though, since the numbers of Nightmares began to gradually decrease. By about 1:00AM, he had taken care of the last group of Nightmares. It seemed that they knew their invasion wasn't going anywhere, and decided to leave the town alone, not wanting any more of a hassle.<p>

As the last nightmare disappeared in a puff of dark purple smoke, Silver's mind began to clear and come back into focus. His expression softened as he blinked a few times before looking around him.

'_What just happened?_' He thought, seeing the streets empty. Slightly confused, he stood up and began walking throughout the town looking for Chip and Keela, noticing that the two of them weren't with him.

"Chip? Keela?" Silver called. He waited to hear a response but silence only followed. He placed his large hands on his hips in thought as he looked around once again.

"Hmm…" Silver hummed quietly. '_Maybe they're still-_'

Silver's thoughts were interrupted, as he heard the sound of running coming from behind him. His ear twitched as he turned in the direction of the runner. Could it be another Nightmare? Was is a frantic townsperson? Silver readied himself for whatever was coming, but stopped when he heard the light hum of tiny wings.

"Chip! Keela!" Silver called once again, hoping to receive a response this time.

"Silver!?" he heard Chip respond. Silver sighed in relief and started to run awkwardly in their direction. The three quickly met up on one of the smaller sidestreets.

"Silver! There you are!" Chip exclaimed as the three came in sight of each other. "Keela and I have been keeping an eye out for you this whole time. We honestly couldn't find you after you entered the town."

"Yeah…I couldn't really find myself either." Silver muttered quietly. "Anyway, it doesn't look like there are going to be any more nightmares."

"I'm not surprised." Keela said. "You practically took care of all of them."

"What? No, I only took care of a few…I think." Silver said, sounding unsure of himself. "I'm not exactly sure what happened, to be honest."

"Interesting…" Keela whispered, nodding slightly. She was silent for a few seconds before nodding again and looking at Silver and Chip.

"It looks like everything is going to be all right for the time being. I say we get some rest." She suggested.

Chip replied immediately. "I agree."

"Come on, I'll show you to my house. We can rest there," Keela said before turning the opposite direction and walking toward her house. Chip gave a quick glance to Silver before flying after her. He stood still for a moment in thought, but quickly came back to reality and followed Keela to her house.

The walk wasn't very long and they were at Keela's house in a matter of a few minutes. She brought the two of them in, and they all settled themselves down to rest. There was a small bit of conversation as they went over the game plan for the next day. Since the temple here was useless, they would need to make the people of the town aware that they needed to fight for themselves each night, before heading off to the next continent in search for a Chaos Emerald and the next temple. The closest continent was Spagonia, and by "close" it was really more like a many-day's journey from Angel Island. But transportation wasn't exactly up and running again, so they didn't exactly have much of a choice.

With a plan set, the exhausted trio drifted off into a very uneasy sleep, their minds going over the events of the day.

* * *

><p>AN- sorry this one was so short. ya next chapter comin soon


End file.
